Superman: Ultimate Battles
by TNV-Superman
Summary: Come follow the young Clark Kent as he settles in Metroplis, grows into the wellmannered reporter and the invincible Superman while facing powerful titans, meeting new allies, and get involved in a lot of Crossovers. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Introduction

**Superman  
Ultimate Battles **

**Introduction:  
**The young Clark Kent has just barley had time to settle in Metropolis, none the less get a better understanding of his powers and learn to use them to his full potential. All the sudden the Clark finds himself trying to balance out his life again, fighting off powerful foes, building his career as Superman, and trying to build a relationship with Lois Lane! Look out for Special Guest Stars, Crossovers, tons of villains, large fights and lots of romance as the Man of Steel goes though life!**

* * *

Updated July 14, 2005  
**

Introduction  
Special Chapter: "Origins": The Banishment  
Special Chapter: "Origins": The Council Meeting  
Special Chapter: "Origins": The Final Chapter  
Smallville: The Kent's Gift, Smallville's Nightmare  
Smallville: The Decision  
Smallville: The Angel  
Smallville: The Moments  
Smallville: The Sight Part I (Coming soon!)  
Smallville: The Sight Part II (Coming soon!)**

* * *

Updates: **

**(8/27/04)  
**Sorry it's been so long before the last update. I've been working on multiple storylines which will all cross into this one, plus the site for this story and a rpg. So, yeah, it's been a bit crazy. Anyways, the wait will be well worth it! Superman will be taking on 3 different bosses, 2 guest stars and a long waited battle between Superman and someone else, in the up coming chapters!

**(9/5/04)  
**Ok, I'm now doing a complete revise over the story! I Also changed the title from "Superman: Just another year" To "Superman: Ultimate Battles"! I believe the new title will shed some light on the future chapters and also hype the story for the full out battles I have coming. I've also decided to break up the "Origins" Story to probably a 3 chapter story arc, which will be mixed from the movie, TV shows, cartoons, and the comics of course, but a touch of my own ideas. Then I've also added in some chapters and more insight on what the characters are thinking though-out the story. So let me be the first to welcome you to the NEW SUPERMAN STORY! Hope you like!

**October 1, 2004  
**Heh, as you've noticed the Origins story arc is coming to an end, which means its time for Clark to make an appearance in smallville. The next story I'm going to try and make is a 4-6-chapter story arc to give the Superman man titles a base to stand on. Of course you'll see the normal characters from Smallville, (Pete, Lois, Lex and so on); but I wont base to many events off of the TV series Smallville because of the fact its still an on going show which may contradict alot of the future chapters I'm currently writing. Like i said, i already have several plots in the works with many characters and crossovers coming in. Two of the main events I really want to put in is the appearance of a powerful titan from Marvel, and the introduction of the Batman family. So keep checking in! Hopefully you'll enjoy the new storyline!

**October 9, 2004  
**Ok, a quick title change and some heavy time reading over some comics and then running around Fan doing some reviews gave me the idea on just how to toss together this next chapter in the Smallvile arc. So, it should be up soon. If you leave me any questions in the reviews, I'll be sure to answer them in the next fic, probably before the story or after. Anyways, I need heavy criticism so be free to leave all your remarks in my reviews please!

**October 16, 2004  
**Well as I got writing, I decided to slow things down abit and really get writing. The past couple of chapters were somewhat rushed cause I really want to get the story arc after Smallville, but I thought about it. This, if any, is the most important and crucial years of Clark's life. With out the Smallville arc begin strong, then the chapters after that wouldn't really stand out with a more powerful Superman, nor give you guys the insight on just how it all started. So the next couple of chapters will really be strong and descriptive. I had to break down "The Angel The Moments" to two chapters, cause it was just to long for one chapter and I know how it becomes annoying to ready extremely long chapters. Hopefully I'll have both chapters up at the same time for ya, so I hope you enjoy them!

**October 17, 2004  
**The next chapter is called "The Nightmare", which will be based off of a Smallville comic A book before the show which will open the doors later to bringing in several special guest stars in later Chapters. Anyways, I just released two chapters at once, "The Angel" and "The Moments". One placing Lana into the series and the other kicking it off with a fight and an a sign of bravery! So leave me reviews on what you think of those chapters!

**October 27, 2004  
**I want to introduce you to two new members of my crew, Scott Mathus and Lindseylou, who will be taking on the position of editing my stories. I'm still looking for at least two more editors. Why? This way I'm not always bugging the same person and getting different views on the story to hopefully help bring out a lot of elements in the story. Like I said before, I want to take the remaining of the Smallville arc serious. So if your interested in joining the crew as a editor drop me a line in either the review box, or email me! I'm also working on getting my site up, which will be for fan fics, fan art, and ect, then a DBZ rpg, so be on the look out for those.

About the chapters, I'm probably going to wait on "The Nightmare" and put a couple of chapters before that, especially since "The Nightmare" skips a couple of years which includes Clark getting his powers. So, if changes happen you'll be the first to know!  
**  
November 19, 2004**  
Ok, it's been a while since the last update, I know, but we are still here and the next chapter is very well on its way! I decide to go back to show off another one of Clark's many powers. This Next Chapter will be called Smallville: The Sight!

I also got a new editor named MoonRanker who will be going though the starting chapters with me for complete revision!  
**  
July 09, 20005  
**It's been a while, heh and a lot of changes have happened. I've changed my name from Ssj4Mark to TNVSuperman. I've also had all 8 chapters edited and revised. Most flaws and errors have been corrected. If there's any left, just drop me a line and I'll get them corrected as soon as possible. Also changed out some years, so Clark is currently 6 in the moments. There are some other additions and changes to refresh each chapter so check them out! I'm thinking about changing the new title "The Sight" to maybe something else. Cause it doesn't honestly fit the story as much as I wanted to.

**July 14, 2005**  
Well I finally figured out how I'm going to run this next chapter in the story. It's going to be either a Two-Three part story, with the meeting of three characters from the DC Universe, and also brings in some well known villains Clark will have to face in the future.

I also want to take this chance to let yall know as I've been studding the Superman timeline and character origins; I'm going to be making some changes here and there. For example, their wont be Superboy alter-ego for Clark Kent. I'll be using the cloned Superboy, also Supergirl isn't going to run though her line of characters either. I'm just going to be using the original from Krypton. The JSA has already been established, however Powergirl will appear shortly after Superman does. The JLA will actually go as the comics did, so Superman will not be one of the founding members. There won't be a streaky the cat and the unicorn Supergirl had, just Krypto. The infinite crisis where everything got restarted won't happen here either, however I may use the title for something else. I think that's it about the changes, if more come I'll be sure to let yall know.

**

* * *

Author Notes**

**Disclaimer  
**_Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster._  
Please note that I don't own any of these characters, nor do I make any money from this story! It's for fun only and to help increase the fans of Superman.

**A Word from the Author  
**All Superman stories created by me will be as close to the comic book and the show storylines with very little adjustments made to the characters. I will also be trying to bring out the full power of Superman along the way, answer as many questions as I can about the superman story, and also make the action step to a completely new level as he faces well known bosses and new villains I've created personally. Well I hope you enjoy the story, you can drop me a line at and please leave a review after you read each chapter! I would really like to know what you think of it! A THANKS GOES OUT TO ALL MY FANS AND THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SUPPORTING ME ALL THE WAY THOUGH!

* * *

**The Crew  
**Author: Ssj4Mark  
Editor 1: Scott Mathus  
Editor 2: LindseyLou  
Editor 3:MoonRanker  
Editor 4: 


	2. Origins: The Banishment

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Origins: The Banishment

The night was cold and icy, as it had always been, or at least as long as Jor-El could remember. His breathing became light as he saw short clouds of air releasing from his mouth. At this very moment he was heading to the council room, but what was soon to occur was only the second thing on his mind. Right now the desert like fields had his mind on past events. He had heard all sorts of rumors on how the nuclear war was but most was unbelievable tales that only gods could perform. The war had left it an icy waste-land; the scares and low population proved there once was a war. Not many were allowed to leave the planet, only those granted permission. Those who granted permission were usually those of scientists who already had some knowledge of the outside world first hand. Small sections of scientists gathered their families and left Krypton to find another suitable place to live.

Jor-EL just had a kid and couldn't wait to get home to his child and wife. Kal-EL was the child's name, and the mother was a beautiful young lady named Lara. Jor-El and Lara married years ago and fell in love; she hadn't planned to marry him though it was just the Krypton way to be promised to someone. Lucky for her, she had someone she could love and trust. Like her husband she was also a scientist but wasn't really as attached to it as Jor-EL was.

Jor-EL had been a scientist as long as anyone could remember, but he was also apart of the council of twelve and tonight he had a heavy decision on his shoulders. Jor-El had to banish 3 members of his society into the Phantom Zone, a Zone Jor-El discovered himself. The Zone was another dimension they decided to use as a prison, a wasteland too most and cause of its affects you didn't age. So being banished meant spending an eternity there.

Jor-EL didn't want to do this. Why should he have to live with the decision of 3 other people's fate? Even if they did tried to take over the city and kill thousands, it wasn't his place to judgement. He could tell that his decision would come back later to hunt him. This wasn't the only thing on his mind either. Some weeks ago he discovered the planet was going to explode! Krypton couldn't hold itself any longer; the war that happened centuries ago took a large toll and put the planet on death row.

Jor-EL sighed as he walked towards the middle of the room and looked at the three, then back at the council. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"This is no fantasy. No careless product of wild imagination. No my good friends...these indictments..."

Jor-EL's left hand slipped into his right pocket and pulled a small see threw long crystal rod. Then holding it up, the end lit up as he turned back towards the three.

"...I've brought you today...specific charges listed herein against the individuals..."

Jor-EL then raised his hands and the crystal rod grew longer so that he could hold it with both hands across his chest. The S shield on his chest could slightly be seen though it, which represented his family. All men on the krypton planet had a symbol, a certain symbol on his chest. The symbol represented their family heritage. Jor-EL's was an S!

Taking a few steps forward Jor-EL begins to speak again.

"...Their acts of treason. Their ultimate aim of sedition...These...are matters of undeniable fact. I ask you now to pronounce judgment on those accused."

Jor-EL began to walk around the room focusing his attention on the other council men and back at the three.

"These are matters of undeniable fact. I ask you now to pronounce judgment on those accused."

Everyone knew what they had tried to do; it was the gossip of the month to most. General Zod and his two common officers had tried to take over the last city of Krypton. They were once known as the greatest officers on Krypton. They started off as guards and no more then a month had to pass by before they were appointed the positions they once had. General Zod talked his other two men into taking over the city and ruling it however they wanted to. They didn't believe in being ruled by 12 old men. General Zod wanted it all for himself and would give the other two what ever he didn't want. One of his henchmen was actually a female who struck terror into anyone who crossed her path; the other was male about 6 inches taller then Zod, but not too smart.

As Jor-EL continued to talk he walked over to the three and looked them in the eyes. At this moment Zod knew who would have the last decision on their banishment, and if he got the chance to escape he would kill Jor-EL with everything he had.

"You have heard the evidence. The decision of the council will now be heard!" Jor-EL said.

Zod and the others looked around at the other 11 men with hatred in their eyes.

"Guilty! Guilty!"

The word guilty flared around the room quickly as all 11 men agreed. Jor-EL looked back over at Zod and the other two to be banished with him.

"The vote must be unanimous, Jor-EL. It is there for become your decision; you alone will condemn us if you wish." Zod spoke.

Jor-EL stared at them, trying to show no signs of emotion.

"And you alone will be held responsible by me!" Zod continued.

It was easy to tell that Zod was trying to put fear into Jor-EL. Jor-EL saw through Zod's attempt and frowned as he waved the crystal rod to give them his decision. The three looked up and around with frighten looks on their faces, for they have never seen the zone. Zod turned quickly towards Jor-EL as the dome roof began to open up. Jor-EL began to walk away from the three. He had no interest in seeing what was going to happen next, he already felt bad for banishing them.

"Join Us! You have been known to disagree with the council before; you could become an important voice in the new order, second only to my own! I offer you a chance for greatness, Jor-EL! Take it...Join us! Zod screamed out at the slowly vanishing Jor-EL.

"You will bow down before me, Jor-EL! I swear it! Even if it takes an eternity! YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" the anger in Zods words we're now recognizable even as he continued to yell at Jor-EL. "Both you and then one day your heirs!"

Jor-EL completely vanished from the scene leaving the three by themselves. Zod and the others begin to tremble as they realized it was only seconds before they we're engulfed into the zone. From there the screen slowly darkens with only their screams left in the background. Jor-EL was glade to have that off his shoulders but he feared that Zod's words might one day come true. This wasn't an issue to deal with right now, he quickly headed home, and he needed to check his instruments for new results.

Jor-El was beginning to feel tired; so much had been on his mind, especially the safety of his family and people. He hadn't had sleep for almost 2 weeks straight. Quickly walking down the halls, he remembers he had requested a meeting with the council that would be held shortly after the banishment. The council all lived in the main building, so it wasn't too far of a walk. Jor-El came to the door of his living quarters; with the giant S symbol nicely painted across it and places his hand on the scanner. The Door instantly opened and Jor-El went on.

"Lara, where is Kal-El?

Lara came out her room and looked at Jor-EL then walked into little Kal-EL's room.

"I have to check the system readings, do you know if any changes have occurred?

Lara ran in with the sleeping Kal-EL tucked in her arms.

"You don't have long before the meeting starts you need to hurry Jor-El, and no there hasn't"

Jor-EL gave Lara a long passionate kiss and then smiled at Kal-El.

"Lets hope this works!" Jor-El spoke again, then kissed Lara one more time and headed out.

The Room was dark and hazy, and the councilmen could tell that something was going on with the planet, but wouldn't accept it. They heard about Jor-EL's discovered about the planet's core sometime ago, but shook it off. Brainic had been telling everyone that the case of the planet's constant earthquakes and temperature changes were all normal results. Because of the War, the planet had started drifting towards their red sun, which was also causing problems.

"Jor-EL needs to hurry up...he's wasting my time..." One of the councilmen spoke.


	3. Origins: The Council Meeting

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Origins: The Council Meeting

Jor-EL had just walked into main hall before the Meeting room. This hall was called the memory hall, were lots of weapons, items and medical supplies we're placed on display from the war as a never ending reminder of what to much power can cause. Jor-EL never liked walking though the hall. There was always something about it that gave him this uncomfortable feeling. He could never put his finger on why, but every time he passed this capsule it sent a chill down his back and a shock though his heart. Then staring at the beast that sleeps within it, he could feel darkness and pain which was soon to come.

The monster that slept within the capsule was named "The Doomsday Project" It was created for the war and took countless life with no mercy. It's believed to be the strongest thing on Krypton, since it was constructed without any known weaknesses. The monster stood well over 6 feet tall, with massive muscle structure, and bone like spikes around its body and 3 spike-like claws on each hands. Jor-EL had heard probably over 50 different stories on what happened once releasing the monster and none of them was pleasant. Each was filled with countless bloodshed and unbelievable torture only someone sick could perform. The monster had the ability to learn, but was taught nothing but to kill. It had no off button, it was genetically constructed... so it was alive, it had a soul. The only being known to be able to go up against the monster and put him in his icy chamber was Braniniac 1. Braniniac 1 just nearly did that in it's Super Kryptonain armor which now remains in pieces with Braniniac 1. Jor-EL couldn't possible have had any idea on what was in stored for his child due to Doomsday.

Krypton shook violently, and woke Jor-EL from his phase and quickly sent him back down the hall. He wiped the sweat from his face and entered the room of the councilmen and looked around.

"My fellow Councilmen, you know the reason of this meeting, and it's time to act on it!" Jor-EL spoke calmly.

The large screen in the back instantly cut on, and a large robotic face appeared on it, as three scientist walked in. One of the councilmen stepped forward.

"Jor-El, you must be crazy if you think we're going to believe you. Krypton...going to blow! HAHAH!"

Jor-EL quickly turned towards him with a evil like glare and the laughter stopped instantly.

"Jor-El, suppose you're right, how much time do you think we have?" Another Councilmen asked.

Jor-EL's face went to normal, as he faced the crowed again.

"From my calculations we have less then a full day."

The councilmen begin to speak amongst each other in chaos.

"STOP YOUR BICKERING!" A loud metallic-like voice boomed though the speakers.

The Councilmen and Jor-EL turned towards the large screen in the back and faced Braniniac.

"I assure you all, there's nothing wrong with the planet, it's just adjusting to new changes. I've brought three other scientist here, who I've also had study the planet's core and they all got the same result!"

The Council men looked towards the left wall where another screen sat and slowly the scientist results appeared on the screen.

"See, if Jor-EL was right, then my scientist would of came upon the same results or something close."

Jor-EL's face grew with anger. "ARE YOU TO CALL ME A LIAR!" Jor-EL screamed.

Braniniac's none emotional face turned towards Jor-EL and stared him in the eyes.

"No, but I believe your calculations were off."

Jor-EL walked towards the screen and held his left-hand out. A holo-gram like keyboard appeared under his hand and his fingers ran though the keys. Instantly Jor-EL's studies of the planet came on screen.

"My observations were ran over constant tests with different variables, and each came to the same result!"

Jor-EL looked back at the councilmen and then pressed another serious of buttons.

"I have a test pod, that if produced with the right stuff can transport over half the population of Krypton out of here! I suggest we get started before it's to late."

Braniniac's eyes flared and the screen cut off. The Councilmen faced Braniniac once again, A bit surprised in his action.

"Again, I assure you, there's nothing to fear! This man has just simply losing his mind of old age. This meeting is now over, head back to your quarters!" Braniniac demanded.

The Council agreed, and this furred Jor-El, as he was ready to storm out but Braniniac called to him.

"Jor-EL! You are not leave the planet...and if your found guilty of this, you'll be banished to your own discovery! The Phantom Zone!"

Jor-EL looked back at Braniniac then the councilmen.

"You have nothing to worry about...I shall not leave Krypton nor will my wife..you have my word.."

Jor-EL turned his back to the councilmen and Braniniac and left out the room back into the memory hall. He reached out with all his strength and pulled a pipe off the wall. Jor-EL looked at the pipe within his grasp and then around the room. With a quick swing he busted a glass case that held an octagon key. This key was made in mass produce during the war, It was capable of charging Kryptonian tanks with almost infinite like energy and store almost 2,000 years worth of data with in it to make any being the ultimate polite. He stuffed the key into his pocket and then ran over to another case and sent it to the floor in a thousand pieces. This case held a green like crystal that can perform certain pre-programmed tasks. This was also stuffed within his pocket. Jor-EL held his fist out and a tear rolled down his left cheek. The world, as he knew it was about to come to an end. His greatest fear that he would never see his son grow was coming a reality.

Jor-EL stumbled some as he grabbed his head. He started to feel a burning sensation on his shoulder. Jor-EL jumped to his feet only to stand face to face with the "Dooms Day Project" capsule once again. That same feeling he had early came into the mix. Jor-EL fall to his knees and stream of tears over flooded his eyes and soon to run down his cheeks. His head began to hurt as he thought about it more and more, and his face became pale. Jor-EL forced himself to his fee, only to find himself heading towards his quarters again.

-------------

Jor-EL found himself stumbling within the room, knocking over a lamp. The sound of breaking glass entered the air, and Lara ran to see what was going on.

"Jor-EL!" She greeted him, as she ran to his side and pulled him up.

"What wrong?" She pulled the cuff of her robe-like attire over her hand whipped his tears away.

"They wouldn't believe me…we're doomed.."

Lara laid her head on his shoulder, and Jor-EL wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for several moments. Nothing but silence was in the air, until it was interrupted with the sound of the young Kal-EL crying.

"Lara . . . my love, get our son...he will survive this..."

Lara looked at Jor-EL and deep into his eyes and instantly knew what he was talking about. When Jor-EL came upon the discovery of the dyeing planet, he knew something like this may occur so he started to construct a small ship. It was meant to be the model for bigger ships, but incase something was happen it could easily be used as a one way ticket to save their child's life. Nothing meant more to him then that of his own son; the same was for Lara.

Not only was the ship being constructed, but also Jor-EL had been searching for suitable planet to possibly send his race to. Only a few was comparable, but each was behind in technology or either war-like. Krypton had seen enough war's to last them, so this only left one planet, Earth. Even they had their problems, but for the most part they was civilized. He also found that their yellow sun would give them powers beyond anyone imagination over a period of time.

Lara quickly walked out the room and Jor-EL moved to the center of the room. His hands rose chest high in a typing position and two hologram like keyboards appeared under his hands. His fingers flew across the keys and only moments later was the living room turned into a giant laborite. The couches and wall units each took an exit with either a revoling like door or floor door, to be replaced with supercomputers and tables. The once beautiful living room of crystal like materials was now a fully complete high-tech lab. In the middle of the room, only a few inches from Jor-EL was a large capsule like launcher and within it held the spacecraft, which was soon to be Kal-EL's last hope for survival.

Lara slowly appeared behind Jor-EL, holding Kal-El tight within her arms and stared boldly at the one seated ship. The keyboard vanished from under Jor-El's hands as he turned around and wrapped his arms around his wife and child. Lara and Jor-El stood there and stared at one another, looking deeply within their eyes. They both could tell by the expressions of their face that they were scared and not wanting to let go. Their child...baby..no more then 4 months old was about to embark on a dangerous journey that would take him over many galaxies just to reach one destination. Not only was they not ready to let him go, but the fact he's going to be passing many planets full of evil also scared them. Lara had never been past the moons of Krypton as Jor-EL has, so it was only natural that Jor-EL feared it even more. War World and Apocalypse was what they feared most. For if someone like Darkseid or Mongoul were ever able to get their hands on young Kal-El and mature his powers, death and destruction would have a whole new meaning.

"Are you sure you want do this Jor-El?" Lara asked in a soft, but sad voice as she looked away. Jor-EL placed his hand under her chin and slowly turned her face to look at him, then gently leaning over and kissed her sweet lips.

"Yes, it's the only way our child will have a future, but if you don't want to go though this then no."

A tear escaped Lara's eye as she looked down at the young Kal-EL. Her hold became somewhat tighter around Kal-EL and her emotions grew stronger. She let out a sigh and began to cry as she handed Kal-EL over to his father. Jor-EL held the child up infront of him and Lara to take a good look at him. Kal-El was half-awake and unaware of anything that was going on. Lara barred her face into Jor-EL's chest as she continued to cry. Jor-EL slowly brought Kal-EL down and kissed his forehead.

"Kal-EL...my son…you do great things in your future and hopefully be the light to those who need it most."

Lara lifted up as the planet began to shake violently. This time though, the quake continued and signified that there was no more tremors. If the planet was going to blow, then this was it, the clock was ticking and the EL family knew it.

Jor-EL quickly turned and placed Kal-EL into the ship as Lara ran out the room. Jor-EL began to prep the ship for launch and Lara returned with a blanket. The back of the blanket was made out of a velvet like material and colored blue, while the front was red with a giant S symbol on it and the edge around the blanket was a solid yellow. Jor-EL looked at Lara and somehow manage to crack a smile to help comfort her. Tears could still be seen slowly running from her eyes as she laid the blanket on Kal-EL.

"Hurry my love, I need to start the launch as soon as possible."

Lara kissed Kal-El's forehead one more time and started to walk backwards from the launch pad.

"Good Bye my young Kal-EL, and may you find parents on Earth that will love and raise you as if you are their own!"

Jor-EL walked beside Lara and placed the green crystal beside Kal-El, the closed the top V-like top. Lara looked at Jor-EL and grabbed the octagon key from him and placed it in slot on the front of the ship. Lara then ran to Jor-El's side and placed her hand ontop of Jor-El's hand, which was now ontop of the lift-off button. Jor-EL took a deep breath and whipped the tears out of his eyes with his other hand.

"My son..my child, go and be the last reminder of Krypton, become the beckon of light and never forget who your real parents are!"

Jor-El spoke loudly and then nodded to his wife. They both pushed down on the button and sudden the room began to shake even more then it was from the planet.

---------------------------------

"! Look at all that energy!" One of the officers pointed out to Brainiac.

Brainiac, who was sitting in his supercomputer like chair, turned towards the monitors and spotted the increase of energy.

"...It's coming from Jor-EL's room, go seize him and bring him back for trial!"

The officer nodded and pulled out his large shotgun like energy blaster.

"This is Officer Kall-In, calling for immediate backup, all units report to the EL's quarters on the double!" The officer screamed out into his crystal like communicator.

Brainiac's chair slowly laid back as millions of little cords erupted from his head, around the three Triangles that stands on his forehead, and into the four crystal like walls around him.

"Begin download and transmit!" Brainiac's robotic eyes went from white to red instantly and his body shutdown.


	4. Origins: The Final Chapter

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Origins: The Final Chapter

The ship began to lift as a white glow began to emerge from around the ship. Jor-El held Lara tight as they stood there and stared at the ship hoping it would leave.

"I wished they would of listen to me Lara, it's hopeless."

"I know, Jor-El, but keep faith in what we have accomplished...for it is Kal-El's only chance of survival. Our Son the last of the El family."

A few moments of silence fell between them and Lara looked away as some words escape her mouth.

"The Last Son of Krypton."

Jor-El and Lara watched the ship begin to move upward as it engines began to kick in and a large flame started to emerge from its boosters. Smoke quickly filled the room as it started to lift upwards. The sounds of laser blasts were heard hitting the door. Jor-EL and Lara moved towards the control panel and then looked at each other.

"It'll only be a few minutes before they get within the room Lara,..I love you!"

Tears rolled down Lara's cheeks as she kissed him deeply. "I love you too!"

Then Jor-El and Lara looked back towards the ship and smiled with some new set of hopes within their hearts as they held one another hands tightly at their sides; watching the ship blast out the ceiling. The door fell apart and Lara and Jor-El looked back at the Officers. There had to be at least over 12 dozen of them all ready to fire on command. The small computer like screen on the control panel cut on and instantly alerted Jor-EL and Lara with the constant static. A figure appeared covered in shadow and the only thing visible was the large S shield on his chest.

"Father! Static M...her! I static made...more static Father...ma..it!"

Just when the message was about to get clear a laser blast hit the screen. The explosion sent Jor-EL and Lara to the ground beside one another.

---------------------------------

The earthquakes around Krypton got worse, and the fear of the councilmen grew. For they now knew that Jor-El was right. Their wishes and concerns could matter no more then a rock for all hope was lost. Most broke down and begin to cry as they saw the destruction occur around the last city of Krypton. Some couldn't even believe the images they we're seeing. The ground was splitting apart and continually, eating everything in it's path. Explosions were emerging every where with large flames engulfing anything in it's path. Large streams of lava was bursting though the ground, while lava pits formed in other areas. People found them self's being consumed by the dark black abyss as screams filled the air. Buildings fall and crushed thousands as ceilings caved in killing the inhibitors.

The once icy and half dead planet was now a active burning star only moments from it's bitter end. It was now giving off a heavy red glow which lit up it's part of the galaxy. Many of Krypton's enemies sat back and watched as spectators would with a nice smile across their face. Amazingly to say, they were so fixated on the death of a planet that they failed to see the small shuttle leave the planet.

-------------------------------

The ceiling was caving in and most of the soldiers was either engulfed in the abyss, or crushed under the ceiling. Lara and Jor-EL was some how found the strength to stand once again and hold each other, staring deeply within one another eyes. The message they heard early was clear enough for them to know their child would one-day make it leaving their death an oblivious thought. Jor-EL lowered his head towards Lara and they began to kiss deeply.

They smiled as they kissed with tears slowly running from the far corners of their eyes. This was it, the final moment of the planet; Krypton began to shake so much it was impossible to stand. Everything began to sink in as if the planet had turned into a black hole, then within seconds the entire planet exploded!

----------------------------------

The Young Kal-EL's ship found it's self in a race against time, and the ultimate prize was the life of Kal-EL's. The planet's explosion sent a powerful circular ring of debris, fire and dust in a outward motion traveling beyond the speed of light. The ship was only inches from its grasp. The quick construction of the ship left no time for the shields, so it was all up to the burners.

Stars raced pasted as the ship sped though space with an inclosing death ring right behind it. The young Kal-El was now sleep as the green crystal glowed be-side him, as the sound of his parent's voice could be heard whispering within his ears. The ring was quickly overcome by a more powerful ring from the explosion, and again overcome by an even more powerful ring.

Kal-EL's ship began to shake violently as meteors shot past it, and some hovering around it, as knights would protecting their king. The ring was now at the back of ship; you could literally reach out and touch it. The ship slowly began to take another shape, a more triangular like design. Three more boosters emerged from the back of the ship and instantly turned on. White lines begin to appear around the ship as the hyperspace drive kicked in. Then almost as if it was being pulled in, the ship vanished with most of the rocks that surrounded it!

-------------------------------------

The voice of his mother and father slowly entered the ears of Kal-EL's as he traveled though space and time towards the planet Earth!

"...which Einstein called his theory of relativity. Embedded in the crystals before you is the total accumulation of all literature and scientific fact from dozens of other worlds spanning the 28 known galaxies."

"Early Chinese writings point out the complex relationship between ..by carrying this complex equation to its ultimate power, my son.."

"Chief among these powers will be your sight, your strength, your hearing, your ability to propel yourself at almost limitless speeds."

"The early history of our universe was a bloody mosaic of interplanetary war."

"Each of the six galaxies which you will pass through contain their own individual law of space and time."

"It is forbidden for you to interfere with human history!"


	5. Smallville: The Kents Gift, SM Nightmare

**To Fei**  
Thanks for the compliments, I didn't think anyone would read the story, especially since there's already two other people trying to recreate the storyline, JopJosh and Blue Eyed Devil. Then you have Crazyboy862 taking a swing at it. All three of these writers are really good, I only hope my writing skills can compare to theirs.

**To Ghost Rider 2099**  
Yeah, I'll try and run though the Robin line-up, I was originally going to start with Jason Todd, cause im pretty sure Batman had been their just alittle longer then Superman. But I guess I can try and twist that to give them a better beginning. And of course I'm going to have Supes go against Dooms-day! I wouldn't dare miss the opportunity of trying to take on one of Superman's greatest battles. Thanks for reviewing

* * *

Superman  
Ultimate Battles:  
The Kents Gift, Smallvilles Nightmare

(June 15, 1980)

The Sun had just started to settle of the horizon, which symbolized that night fall was just around the corner. The folks of Smallville are usually on their way home, to prepare supper and begin relaxing for the long night of sleep. Despite the events soon to occur, Smallville, was a rather boring place. Nothing every happens here, nor was there ever much to do. The place was filled with farms, and small café's with a couple of markets around and few flower shops to top it off. There are only two schools within Smallville, so everyone pretty much knew each other for the most part.

One of the most well--known families within Smallville, was that of the Luther's. A couple of years ago, a mansion was built within the city and Lionel Luther and his wife stayed there. Soon enough, they gave birth to two young boys. Though tragic events, the mother killed the second child they named Julian and then later killed herself. Which left Lionel Luther and his first born son, Lex Luther in the mansion.

Lionel Luther owned most of the shops and plants that surrounded the outside of Smallville, which was what brought in most of the money to keep the place alive. Of course, no one was really happy about this, those who worked for him feared for their jobs. Nine out of ten, Lionel usually closes down a place to open another, which puts most people out of work. Then a serious of crimes was always close to the name of Lionel Luther, so his popularity wasn't a good thing.

One family that wasn't to found of the Luther name, was that of the Kent family. The past generations always had some run in with the Luther's before they became rich. The Kent family presently consisted of two people, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Another residents of Smallville, who like everyone else was on their way to the Kent farm, they called home. To them it was just another day, with the same routine they usually follow.

Jonathan looked over at Martha, who was slumped down in seat gazing out the window in deep thought. Jonathan couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong with Martha. She hadn't said anything since they left the flower shop earlier. He looked back to focus on the long black tar road as they hit a bump.

"hmm..are you thinking about what I think your think about Martha?"

Martha sighed some and continued to look out the window. Him and Martha had been trying to have a baby for long time now, and no matter how hard they try, nothing ever happened. Several visits to the doctors didn't help either, the dreadful words, "Sorry not this time, but maybe next time." Became such a pain and an instant key to send Martha crying. The doctors believed she couldn't have children, but the tests took time.

"Martha, I know you feel, I feel the same way, but you can't keep breaking down. You have to be..."

"Jonathan LOOK!" Martha interrupted him.

Jonathan quickly looked to the passenger window, that Martha was looking out of, and saw a large storm of meteors headed towards them. His eyes widened, as Martha screamed, his foot became heavy as he pushed down on the breaks. The meteor's were never low enough to hit them, but the after-shocks of the meteors crashing was enough to send the truck rolling over to it's wheels again.  
------------------------------------------------

The sky lit up as a heavy storm of meteor's as they came down upon Smallville. The attack was short and swift, not to much damage, but enough to count bodies and over pack the Smallville medical hospital with patients. A couple of fires broke out, but wasn't to much of a match for the local fire departments. The Smallville welcome sign was heavily damaged in a matter of seconds, as over half of it destroyed.

The storm had hit so hard it was like a nightmare to many. Love ones was lost, especially to alittle girl at the tender age of 3. This particular little girl was dancing around as happy as she could be in her little fairly outfit, waiting for her parents. The parade had just passed as she stood there hand to hand with her Aunt. Her eyes quickly racing amongst the crowd looking for her parents, it didn't take long before her eyes ran across them as they stood there beside their car. Overwhelmed in her joy she couldn't help but to jump around and wave her arms till the moment she was reunited with the people who gave her life.

"What the!..." Her Aunt started to say as a large shadow begin to cover them. The little girl's parents looked up in the sky at that very moment, only to be engulfed by a large meteor seconds later! Several other meteors crashed around them and the impact sent everyone scattering and the little girl and her aunt into the wall of their flower shop. Dirt covered the girls face as she cried her lungs out in fear.

"Lana it's ok!" Her Aunt Nell said to try and calm her down.

On the other side of Smallville, a power planet stood, where Lionel Luther was giving his speech on the closing of the power plant, while his son walked though the high grass fields that surrounds the power plant. Before he knew it, he was on the ground crying, shaking and fearing for his life. Meteors has ran past him at such speeds it literally tossed him to the ground. During the storm it some how cause him to lose his orange hair.

-------------------------------------------------

"Martha where you going?"

Martha didn't answer; she was in a trance. It was like a calling, she had no control over her legs that was steadily carrying her towards the meteor that almost hit them. Her eyes widen as she peered within the crater. A spacecraft half burnt came into view, as smoke slowly continued to raise from it. She couldn't imagine what this could mean. Thousands of things ran though her head. Then thought about aliens and adduction's came to mind. A hand quickly dropped on her shoulder, which sent a shriek from her mouth as she turned to face her adductor!

"Jonathan! Don't YOU dare scare me like that!" She screamed at him.

Jonathon showed no facial expression as he stared down in the hole. His eyes where locked on the ship that was slowly opening.

"Martha, look!"

Martha looked back down at the ship, which was soon covered by a gray mist. The loud cry of a small boy soon filled the ears of Martha and Jonathan.

"Ah My God!" Martha screamed as she slides into the hole racing towards the baby.

"MARTHA KENT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Jonathan screamed after her.

Martha glared back at him, which made Jonathan feel somewhat stupid for asking the question. Martha pushed within the smoke until her head peered into spacecraft. Her eyes widen as she saw the boy with in it. The small boy stopped crying as he saw the women and slightly smiled and begin to laugh. Jonathan soon appeared side to side with Martha and stared at the baby boy. The boy held his hands out towards them in acknowledgement to pick him up. Martha and Jonathan looked at one another and then back at the boy.

"Where do you think he came from Martha?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not sure Jonathan, but I think this may be god's gift to us!"

Jonathan looked at Martha with a blank face. Martha smiled gently as she picked the boy up carefully, and examined the blanket he was carefully wrapped in.

"L..a..ra..." The boy said before his head slowly laid on Martha's shoulder.

Martha looked at Jonathan with her right eyebrow slowly raised. "What do you think Lara could mean?" She asked?

Jonathan shrugged somewhat as he grabbed Martha's hand.

"It could be the boys mother maybe? We need turn him in."

"What! You can't be serious Jonathan! What mother would send their child in a spacecraft?"

"Maybe it's some military test or something?"

"I doubt the military could be that mean Martha"

A ominous green glow began to emerge from the ship, as a hiss sound entered the air. The cockpit hub slowly began to close and the ship morphed into a smaller like form that closely symbolized an egg. On the cockpit window a large shield with S in it formed. Martha and Jonathan couldn't do anything but stare at ship.

"This is getting freaky Jonathan.."

"Yeah, lets take the child and the ship home and we'll decide what to do from there."


	6. Smallville: The Decision

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Smallville: The Decision

Only an hour had passed by since they found the young boy, packed his ship in the bed of the truck and headed home. The truck sat behind the barn, so it was out of sight for now, this way no one would notice the spacecraft sitting in the trunk. Later they would make a small basement for it out in the field.

Martha and Jonathan where now in their kitchen, a bottle of wine and one glasses neatly placed awaiting for Martha. Jonathan was standing at the sink staring out the window, out towards the truck staring at the spacecraft, while Martha sat at the table, holding the boy in her arms and looking down at him. Tears begin to roll down the side of her cheek.

"We can't just keep him, we just cant... even if it was monstrous for someone to put a child in a rocket."

"Martha..." Jonathan began to look down into the sink. He wanted the child just as much as Martha did, but he was always taught to do things the right way. But he couldn't help but to think about how Martha was feeling on the subject. He never wanted to break her heart, or ever hurt her, and him not letting her keep the child would do just this!

"Even if the Birches are on their fourth and I..."she starts to whisper " and I can't keep a child..."

Jonathan looked over towards Martha. "Good lord, do you realize what you're asking that we do? We don't even know if it's human! We don't know..."

"No we don't! We don't know where he came from, or if anyone will come for him, or if this is the beginning of the End of the World." Martha interrupted.

"But if there's anyone who might stand a chance to do right by that child, come what may...it's you and...I don't...Don't you just know it? Don't we deserve a chance to try?" she continued!

Jonathan began to walk towards the table.

"What's the wine for?"

"If we decide to keep that child, I'm going to get another glass and were going to celebrate! If we don't, wine is more convenient and less painful than a log to the head. While you take him into town I'll be doing everything in my power to forget tonight every happened."

Jonathan stared at her for a moment, considering what she said and slowly a small smirk came across his face as he reached for the glass.

"I don't want to be called "Pop" I'm not an old man…"Pa" sound more like it"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Jonathan and Martha spent several hours placing the ship in their cellar far out in the field, then left towards town to buy stuff for their new child. They had name him Clark, and taken him to the doctor to get checked. He was found to be 2 years old.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When do you believe we should tell Clark about...you know?" Martha started to ask.

Jonathan looked over at Martha. "I guess when the time is right, I'm not sure. Maybe we won't have to tell him about it."

"I hope so, keeping something like that from him could be devastating."

"Yeah, probably, but I think we'll know when the time is right..."

Martha nodded, and then walked out the room and into Clark's room and peeked in on the sleeping child that God had blessed them with. Then slowly she crept in and kissed his small forehead, ran her head across his hair and smiled gently. With another moment she's was out the room, as if she was never there.


	7. Smallville: The Angel

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Smallville:The Angel

His fragile boyish hand slowly pushed the front door open, and with a step he was on the front porch with his father. His mouth widens as he yawned; tilting his head back with his eyes tightly closed. He was naïve to what was going on, still in his ducky pajamas lusting to sleep. His father, Jonathan, had woken him from his slumber to spend the morning with Clark to gaze at raising sun. A tradition Clark and his father would soon pick up and share though out his life.

Jonathan looked down at Clark and eased a morning smile, he had hoped that this could be something him and his son could share, just as him and his father had shared. This would be a time, where him and Clark could talk about life and things that was going on around them. This was also an important time to Clark, rather he realized it or not. These mornings bonding times were the points where Jonathan could easily install morals into him, give him advice that would later help him, and make the struggles of life one step easier to deal with.  
Clark looked up at his father, with his left eye under three-quarter's open.

"What are we doing Pa?"

"Where going to watch the sun raise Clark"

Clark groaned at the simple fact he was losing sleep over something that sounded so dumb.

"Can't we do this some other time?"

Jonathan laughed some, for those was his words when his father did the same thing, as he picked up Clark and placed him on his shoulder, then started to head out towards the field. A short breeze passed them, as they walked. The half sleep child was now completely awake. He held his arms out fully extended and started to pretend he was flying. The wind added the prefect effect and then with his father jogging out into the field gave Clark the ultimate thrill!

Clark loved when his dad picked him up. It would always be so much fun, especially when his dad would play around. Clark could easily look back just a couple of days ago, where his father came out of nowhere and scooped him up. "WWHOOOOSSSHH!" His dad would say, as he would run around the room, carrying Clark by his waist. Clark would laugh and smile uncontrollably as he spun though the air, pretending to be plan flying though heavy fire against invading planes.

Martha would sit back in her old rocking chair and smile as she watched her husband and son play around for hours. It was one of the moments you wish would never go away, that later would be come a memory you'd never forget even in your old age. Clark's bond with his parents had grown strong from the moment they took him in, and was constantly building. The boy from another planet, who would soon be capable of ruling the planet, looked up to the man he called father. Rather they noticed or not, they both have a serious impact on Clark's life.

Jonathan stopped just on the hill holding Clark with one arm, as the boy sat on his shoulder, and letting the other rest by his side. Clark looked at his father and was immediately thrown back. As long as he had been with him, he had never seen his father with such a serious face. He wasn't sure what to think, but after a couple times of blinking he decided to mimic his pop and stare at the raising sun.

"Son, one day you'll be destined for great things and when that time comes, you'll have a lot of responsibilities!"

Clark looked back at his dad not sure of what he was talking about.

"What do you mean dad?"

Jonathan's face slowly eased and a gently smile appeared. His black eyes took on a glow as the sun continued to rise and his blond hair moved slowly with the passing breeze. He couldn't help but to think about the day that he and Martha found Clark, two years ago. Ever since then, their life had been nothing but good times. They loved every moment they spent with him, but the thoughts about him one day becoming something great came from the dreams he was having.  
It was strange, at night he would start seeing images of a figure completely covered in a shadow appearing out of now where doing some good-hearted deed. He wasn't sure what this meant, but once he woke up the very first thought in his mind was his son!

"When the time comes you'll see what I mean Clark."  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day..

Tire tracks appeared in the dirt road as the old red truck came around the corner and slowly pulled up beside the Kent's house. A small cloud of sand was slowly floating away though the air before the Truck's red doors interrupted it as they swung open. Quickly a pair of shoes landed in the dirt smallest of the three, followed by another pair simultaneously with another pair on the other side of the truck.

"Come on boys, let's get these bags in the house before the grocery's go bad!" Martha called out to her husband and son.

The Kent's had gone into town and went shopping. Since Clark was around, Jonathan had decided to give the field a rest this season and clean the place up for stronger crops next season. Which meant this winter would involve a few trips to the grocery market near the flower shop.

Jonathan had grabbed at least 4 bags from the bed of the truck and went into the house. Clark had watched him, wanting to be just like him, he also grabbed four and realized that if he could figure a way to carry them he could hold at least twice as many. So of course he tossed them one on top of another and walked into the house casually.

"Careful with those Clark, your mother wouldn't be to happy if you dropped all that." Jonathan said as he held the door open for Clark on his way out.

It took him a second to realize that Clark was carrying over half the bags that was left in the truck. Clark smiled as he walked in and placed them beside the counter, not tall enough yet to reach it just yet. Jonathan stepped out the house and over to Martha.

"Is it me, or has Clark be steadily increasing in strength lately?" It wasn't the first time he noticed Clark's strength.

It wasn't anything to uncommon, but seemed a little strange for him to do such things. Jonathan could wonder back to about three days ago when he was working on the fence and needed a rest. Clark offered to help, but his father simply refused for the simple fact that he could get hurt. When Jonathan left to get some water, Clark eagerly began working on the fence; following the same steps he had been watching his father due for the past several weeks. Place a nail and hammer it in to the board, in three specific spots. Unaware of just how thick the boards were, he was easily putting the nails though them with his thumb!

He eventually picked up the hammer and began moving at a faster paste. Over half the fence was done by the time Jonathan came back. He could have sworn he was only gone for 5 minutes and Clark had done over 2 miles worth of fence construction! Of course he had immediately told Martha, but she was ignorant to such things, so she saw nothing strange about it.

"Yeah, just yesterday he broke the doorknob on the bathroom." Martha replied.

"That was Clark! I thought that you had done it for some reason!" Jonathan said, quit surprised.

The doorknob had been completely ripped out the door with 4 little finger groves neatly placed in it. The piece that remained in the door was now useless and needed to be replaced.

"Yeah, Clark had tripped over the rug and accidentally pulled the knob out. I didn't notice it at first, I was just simply checking if he was alright till he started crying and handed me the doorknob."

It would only be a few days from now that they would watch Clark literally lift a tractor into the air.

Clark walked into the house and looked at his mom and dad who were still talking about the busted door. As he started over towards them, something caught his eye and couldn't help but to look out the window. Quickly his eyes widen while his mouth dropped to the ground. He was completely astonished with what he was seeing. His train of thoughts froze as he sat there, not knowing what do. It was if he was dreaming and wondered into some wonderful place only meant for those of special qualities and good hearts.

His eyes were fixated on a beautiful young girl that was currently playing hopscotch in the driveway with another little girl. The sun added a perfect shine of light over her head giving her the affect of angel. Clark couldn't think of any reason of why this was his first time every seeing her, she had been in that house for the longest now.

Martha saw Clark though the corner of her eye and called over to him. Jonathan turned to see his boy running towards them. Clark quickly grabbed Martha's pants leg and pointed past Jonathan over the Lang house.

"Mommy is that an Angel!"

It was quit clear that this was Clark's first time ever seeing the Lana. It wasn't too much of a surprise though; Clark would usually spend mindless hours within the barn staring up in the sky. He hardly ever went anywhere unless he was with his dad. Jonathan and Martha followed his arm, to his finger and over to the house. He was clearly pointing to Lana Lang, who was skipping around in the grass with her best friend. A small laughter filled the air, and Martha picked up Clark and smiled.


	8. Smallville: The Moments

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Smallville: The Moments

**2 years later**...

Clark found himself being pushed up against the outside school wall with his arms folded behind his back being tightly held police style. His attacker had come out of no where which completely threw him off guard. It wasn't like he couldn't defend himself; his father had always preached to him about never raising your fists unless he had too.

Clark's mind began to race; he didn't know what to think or what was going on. The only person who ever gave him problem at school was Tommy Birch, who was considered the school bully. He was tall, and somewhat muscle bound due to the intense farm work his dad makes him do. Him and Clark always had a problem; Clark was smart and shy, always staying in the back, as Tommy Birch was not as smart as the average student was and likes getting attention. Clark would seem to always steal the attention from Birch due to his schoolwork, rather Clark wanted the attention or not.

Clark gripped his fist and his bony forearms flexed allowing him to quickly release himself to face his soon to be opponent. His eyes widen as Tommy came into view, and his facial expression showed he wasn't too happy either.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Clark started to ask, completely forgetting about the hold Tommy had unleashed on him.

"Your FATHER IS A DIRT FARMER!" Tommy screamed out at Clark.

Students around the playground heard Tommy and saw him balding his fist. A quick rush of kids ran towards them screaming the words "fight". They surrounded the two, moved them towards the playground and watched excitedly. Clark eyes locked on Tommy's, un-intimidated by the cold stare he was giving him. He noticed Tommy's arm started to shake some; his eyes began to trace his arm for the source going from his shoulder to his fist.

It was too sudden for Clark to do anything about it! He never saw it in time! The hit was unexpected from the simple fact they did nothing but argue in times like this. The impact of hit was so hard it literally lifted Clark off the ground and forced his back first into the sandbox behind him. He felt a burning sensation in his left eye, but that soon became the last thing on his mind.

Tommy advanced forward and swung his hand back and started rapidly hitting Clark across the face. The blows became louder and louder as Tommy hit him even harder. Clark's anger was now boiling; he couldn't keep the promise he made to his father anymore. It was over! Clark's arms quickly launched forward, his tightly bald fist meet Tommy's chest instantly. The attacker was instantly sent though the air and on to his back.

Clark rolled over begin to push himself up off the ground. He could feel every hit Tommy had given him just a few seconds ago. His face aced, and his muscles tighten, fueling his rage. Tommy and Clark both recovered to their feet and ran towards one another with fists ready to attack.

Clark was already pushing himself to move towards Tommy with all his speed to return Tommy's furry of punches, but Tommy made the first move, his speed gave him little time to react towards Tommy. Tommy's right fist flew heavily towards Clark's face, pushing all his strength into the hit. With just a second to spare, Clark was capable of pushing towards his left, dodging the blow only by an inch. Tommy's mouths quickly widen gasping for air as he felt Clark's tightly balled fist push into his rib cage.

Clark pushed his left leg back and started to lean, his fist came back and instantly snapped forward like a guided missile towards it target. Tommy's eyes widen for he wasn't ready for the attack, still gasping for air. The defensive-less kid, quickly throw his forearms up in an X position. First it was the sound of a heavy thud as his fist collided with Tommy's forearms, then a single loud cracking sound as a bit of blood flew into the air.

The force of the punch sent Tommy to his back again, with both his fists against his mouth. He found himself lost in his thoughts and sharp pains came from everywhere! He was scared, the cracking sound came from him, and he knew it. He started to pull his arms back and notice he had no feeling his right arm! His tightly closed eyes started to open as Clark stood there in shock.

Clark couldn't believe what he had just done; he didn't hold back anything in that punch. He couldn't image it being that powerful. He had watched Tommy literally lift about 6 feet into the air and come back down straight on his back. His arms were still folded, but his right arm looked a bit disfigured.

Clark wiped the blood from his lip as teachers started coming out from everywhere.  
Tommy started crying uncontrollably as he noticed his right forearm had been broken in half. Clark stared at Tommy Birch incapable of moving. His eyes intensely scanned Tommy's body, then he look around at the sea of students. His fear started to rise as he seen the faces on the students. They looked at Clark in horror, for he had just displayed unnatural strength for someone of his age. Scared of what they would do or say, Clark quickly turned and pushed his way though the crowed and into the school where he hid.  
---------------------------------------------------

"He said you were a DIRT FARMER. I hate Tommy Birch!"

Clark said angrily as he rod in the old faithful red truck, next to his father as he continued to look in the mirror his mom left in the truck. His right eye was badly swollen and black.

"You must, otherwise you wouldn't have BROKEN HIS ARM!" Jonathan snapped back at his son.

"He threw the first punch pa! I told him to stop sayin bad things and he tried to hit me! He's big!" Clark tried to justify his actions in defense.

"And your strong, Clark, very strong for boy your age! We've talked about this!" 

Jonathan realized he was yelling at the boy and started to calm down. Since the day him and Martha saw Clark lift their tractor, Jonathan had tried to teach Clark that he needs to control his strength and anger before something horrible happens.

"You want me to be a LOSER and a whimp!"

"No, Son I don't. I want you to use your head instead of your fists."

"A man stands up for himself!"

"Know all about bein' a man, huh? Does a man hurt people weaker than..."

Jonathan quickly stopped in mid sentence and slammed the brakes on the old truck as a girl scattered into the middle of the road. The truck stopped only inches from her face, as she sat there on all fours with her mouth wide open. She could feel the heat from the truck and her body shook with fear and sweat ran heavily down her face.

Jonathan and Clark jumped out the trunk and helped the girl up. As soon as she realized what was going on, she pulled Jonathan and tugged him towards the fields on the left of them.

"PLEASE HELP ME MISTER KENT! My fathers is in trouble!" She screamed as she pulled him.

It didn't take long before they saw a man lying in the weeds with his legs caught under a giant tractor tire as it tried to advance forward. On the back were large powerful thresher blade farmers commonly used to plow the dirt. The screams of the man got louder as the sound of the tractor got louder, crushing his legs. It wasn't hard to tell that if something wasn't done soon, the man stuck under the tractors tire would soon be separated from his lower body.

The horrible sight sent Jonathan to the man's aid quickly. It was less then a minute before Jonathan got to the man, his adrenaline was now rushed as he ran possible scenario's though his head on how to make all this go away.

"LORD HELP ME! I'M STUCK!" he screamed out as he pushed against the tire of the tractor.

The pain was become more and more unbearable as he continued to struggle. Fear was running though his head and the thought of death slowly crept it's way into his line of thoughts. He screamed again, even louder as he felt the tire snapping his leg bones into several pieces. It was then that Jonathan appeared to the side of the man and started pushing against the slowly moving tire. 

"Just hold on Baker! I'm going to get you out of this!" Jonathan screamed back to try and give him some type of reassurance.

"I can't budge her! I'm going to try and reach underneath for the kill switch!" He screamed again as he continued to push, looking around franticly. Baker grabbed onto Jonathan's green coat tightly.

"HURRY KENT! THE THRESHER BLADE! PLEASE!" He screamed in fear as the blades got closer.

"You'll have to let go and DON'T MOVE!" Jonathan snapped back as he pushed Bakers hand off.

Then quickly he jumped ontop of the tractor as a bull rider would to tame a bull. His hands swiftly moved toward the ignition grabbing on to the key, but as he turned it, it fought back not willing to move. Jonathan's eyes squinted as he struggled with the key, constantly trying to turn it. Finally the key turned as he forced it one more time, but that instant the sound of tearing flash could be heard under the tractor.

"Oh God!" Jonathan muttered as he slide to the side of the tractor, not wanting to know rather the man was still alive or not.

"You ok Baker?"

A moment of silence passed and Jonathan felt his heart drop. Slowly he looked over at the man, who was now lying in the grass and a small trial of blood could be seen slowly flowing. Jonathan's eyes grew in horror as he continued to stare.

Baker started to cough as his eyes slowly opened.

"..Thank you Kent.."


	9. Smallville: The Sight Part I

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Smallville: The Sight Part I

It was almost dinnertime and Clark was no where in sight. Something that was very unusual for the young boy, especially when Martha cooked everything from scratch! The sweet smell of rolls with honey, baked chicken and greens with other fine dishes and desserts filled the air all around the house. The smell itself could leave anyone's mouth watering and without failure always brought her two boys to the table.

Martha on the other hand was concerned. The only one to appear was Jonathan, her loving husband. Her son however, should have appeared the moment he heard the oven cut on. Since his super hearing kicked in, Clark was able to be in places as things happen. Or at least a few minutes afterwards, not like he had super-speed hu?

Martha sent Jonathan to look for him and to their surprise he wasn't far. Clark was standing just a few inches from the front porch, staring out at the sun. His father came up and saw his lifeless body and instantly noticed his son was in heavy thought and fixated. He was ten now and usually open with his parents, but this time was different. Jonathan wasn't sure what to say or to do; it felt weird just looking at his son. Usually he and Martha knew everything that was going on in Clark's mind, but this time was different.

Clark wasn't a person of to many questions, yet he did wonder sometimes. Usually he would speak to his parents about everything, but lately since his hearing starting picking up he hadn't talked to them much. This was the first time for them noticing something was wrong, thus making this a very weird situation.

Martha came up behind and Jonathan and immediately locked her eyes on Clark.

"Clark? Is everything ok?" She called out somewhat worried.

Jonathan and Martha walked up to Clark and placed their hands on his shoulders. Then tracing his eyes, they followed it towards the sky. It was like Clark was in some kind of trance; his eyes were locked on the sun. As if the sun was calling to him, but it wasn't. The sun just happened to be what caught his eye, for it was having certain effects. Clark had been hearing voices since his super-hearing kicked in. Of course he hadn't perfected it for his own uses yet nor learned to focus enough to tell where most sounds were coming from. But it was obvious now that what ever was calling to him was telling him to look upwards.

The voice was familiar but he couldn't figure it out on who it was. It was a deep heavy male voice, but soothing and calming at the same time. If it weren't for him having a father already, he would have sworn it was his birth father. The voice wasn't what kept him there though! His body was feeling different, like it was being charged. Then soon he'd go into a hyper like form release all that energy he's small undeveloped body was collecting.

Clark looked back at his mom and dad and then back towards the sun. Silence passed and then Clark took a few steps forward. Then he started sprinting outwards towards the fields. He felt as if he had no control over his legs or in the direction he was going. He closed his eyes for a minute and felt the wind bashing against his skin. When he opened them again, things began to blur! Instead of getting scared however, Clark was enjoying the feeling.

He felt free and unbound by any limitations. His feet were moving so fast, that it felt like running on clouds. At anytime he pleased he could speed up even more and more and everything around him would merge as one. He was passing trees and lakes then highways in mer seconds. There was no telling how far he had went or what places he had passed. Although he did have an accurate feeling of his surroundings, his natural senses were more then enough to keep him out of harms way.

Minutes passed and finally the kid who was running faster then speeding bullet found himself within Metropolis. But not just any certain location within the huge metropolin city, Clark was in one of the worst locations known though-out the city. Suicide Slum, a place not even a fully loaded S.W.A.T team would step foot in. It was full of homeless people, low class moneymakers and of course many rivaling gangs. However no one from the outside knew that many of the abandoned buildings here were apart of the underground headquarters to Intergang!

Clark looked around from left to right, unsure where he was. He had never left Smallville, and this was of course his first visit to Metropolis.

"ARRRGG!"

Someone yelled out just a few blocks ahead. Clark looked around unsure where the sound came from. Immediately his attention was drawn towards an alley. He could hear someone tripping over trashcans, a metal pipe hitting a wall, then a metal linked fence.

He was unsure what to do, but it sounded like someone needed help. Clark started running towards the alley, however his super speed didn't kick in for some reason. Dark storm clouds were now in the air, and the sun was completely blocked. He had no idea it was the sun allowing him to use his powers, yet he wasn't to worry about it either.

Making his way to the alley he spotted three kids around his age, maybe one or two years older. It wasn't to clear; however he knew one of them needed help. A black kid, maybe an inch shorter then Clark and bald, was in a struggle with two other kids. One of them had a metal pipe as Clark had suspected and the other with a bat. They both were about medium build, orange hair and whore blue jeans and white short-sleeve shirts.

Clark stared at the piped and then the bat. He wasn't sure what to do. He hesitated; could he really do anything to help this kid? The last thing he wanted to do was get killed trying to be hero, protecting someone he didn't even know. Besides only thing Clark was sure of was his strength, but with doubts. His strength was usually there, but with his speed coming and going he couldn't help but to doubt the use of this strength.

"AAGGGHHH!"

The bald kid fell over to the floor and blood rushed from his mouth. The two other kids were on opposite sides of him, constantly kicking at his ribcage. Their faces were covered with a smirk, as laughter and amusement filled the air!

Clark stared into the black kid's eyes. He could feel his pain and anguish at that very moment. For as far as he knew, this kid had done nothing and was being brutally attacked for sport. The thoughts he had before quickly left, and his mind was now swimming in anger. How could two kids sit there and pick on this boy? It wasn't right and he always felt bad for people like that, after all he use to be a victim of bullies not to long ago till that fight with Tommy Birch.

Clark gripped his fist and started running at the two. His face showed only one expression…anger! The other two boys, who were now aware of his presence, stared at him.

"Get off that kid!" Clark yelled.

The two boys looked at each other and smirked.

"I got this one Paul!" The boy with the pipe spoke.

"Alright Tim!" the other one responded.


	10. Smallville: The Sight Part II

Superman  
Ultimate Battles  
Smallville: The Sight Part II

Tim ran at Clark, with the pipe ready to strike. A second passed and the two meet. Clark's eyes watched the pipe carefully as he struck Tim across his jaw with a jab. The attacker found himself crashing into the ground as if he was hit with metal block.

"Tim!" Paul screamed out.

Quickly he ran to his aid, then looked at Clark and picked up the pipe. He was now double armed, swinging the bat and the pipe simultaneously within their respected hands.

Clark took a few steps back as his eyes widen. Paul took this chance and ran at the boy, then once getting in range he spun graceful as if he was dancing to force the bat then the pipe against his opponent skull, one after the other. Clark fell back, just missing the blows by an inch. At that same second though, he forced his foot out hitting Paul's ankle and forcing him to ground.

Paul fell on top of Clark dropping his weapons. Using his hands he quickly pushed the bully into the air. Then getting into his feet, Paul came down from the side-wall landing in a trash bin. As he rose up and tossed an old banana peel off, the top of trash can fell over knocking the boy unconscious.

Clark ran over to the black kid and pulled him towards the metal fence at the end of the ally. Then sat him up and shook him some.

"Hey! Hey! Are you ok?"

Slowly his eyes opened as he looked up and saw Clark. The kid's eyes were closed for most of the fight, so he never had the chance to see any of Clark's strength. He did hear trash can top fall however, and figured the fight was over.

"..Ye..ah…."

"We need to get you to a hospital!"

"No….I'll be fine...just a few scratches.."

Slowly the boy started to stand up. Blood was still slowly running from his mouth and a few cuts on his arm. However, he would be fine and moving about shortly after some rest.

"My name is…John Henry Irons, thanks for the help."

"No problem" Clark quickly replied as he grabbed onto John's arm and placed it around his neck for extra support.

"My name is Clark Joseph Kent!"

John started walking outwards towards the street with Clark's help.

"Where do you live John?"

"Just down street, it's a small apartment for the moment. We've just moved in to town…Hopefully we'll be able to move some where better soon."

"I'll help you get home, but why was those kids attacking you?"

"Their the neighborhood bullies I guess you can say. They usually jump people on the street and take what ever they have. I'm glade you showed up in time! Do you live near?"

"Uh? I don't even know where I am!"

John looked over at Clark with an eyebrow raised.

"How the hell did your find yourself here in Suicide Slum and not know where you are?"

"Suicide Slum?…wait? Are we in Metropolis?" Clark asked as his eyes widen and voice went high pitched.

"Yes of course!"

"I…don't know how I got here!"

Clark and John made it down the street and stopped at a front stair-way to a building. There they sat to rest for a moment.

"I think I can walk on my own now, at least till I get home. Hey! You Hungry? You can eat at my place! I'm staying with uncle and he got Chinese food earlier! Then maybe we can help you get back home!"

Clark looked up at the sky as he felt somewhat frighten. He's never been so far from his home or away from his family.

"Yeah..that sounds good!" Clark replied slowly as he stood up and held his hand out towards John.

John grabbed his hand and stood up slowly. His legs ached as he could feel every muscle within his body strain. His ribs hurt the most though, one even felt as if it could be lose.

"Follow me! My apartment isn't that much further!"

Clark agreed and followed John to his apartment. Once arriving, they was greeted by his uncle, who immediately took concern in John's health. He cleaned him up and made him rest on the small purplish living room couch.

The three ate dinner and discussed the fight, then tried to put the pieces together on how Clark arrived in Suicide Slum.

"I wont believe it, you no order then ten ran from Smallville, Kansas to Suicide Slum, Metropolis! I may be old, but not a fool!" John's uncle spat.

Clark looked down at the remains of his food. It was obvious neither one of them believed him, yet how could they? Clark showed no signs of superpowers or any of the normal stereotypes that went along with it. It just wasn't normal, but no one could over look the fact that it might just be true. You had the Justice Society, Green Latern, the Flash Family and a few other characters running around.

"Do…do you have a phone I can use?" Clark asked.

"Sorry, not yet. The only thing we have running at the moment is water and electric. Everything else hasn't been cut on yet. There is a pay phone just outside, maybe a block away?"

Clark nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back then, I'm going to call home!"Clark walked out the apartment room and down the long descending stairs towards outside. As he took each step, he couldn't help but to hear each creek with every step he took. The boards sounded real lose and felt weak. If he were a couple hundred more pounds, he'd probably fall straight though the stairs. The walls were Grey with patches of green hanging off the wall. He could only imagine how old the building was and how much care they put into it.

These thoughts quickly passed however. Clark's concern was on getting home, but the question still remained how. He couldn't run home for two reasons. His super-speed wasn't there and he didn't know the way. Although he didn't have to worry about his parent's not believing him about the run though; they watched him run off! But as he was worried, they we're probably even more worried. Nightfall was soon to come and not a word from their son.

The worries went even further, Jonathan and Martha still hadn't told Clark of what was to be believed as his Alien Heritage. Which of course left Clark naïve of the dangers that would come his way if his secret were to be told. The last thing they wanted to see was Clark on the national T.V. being studied as an animal and treated like some monster. It would literally kill them to watch their only son be treated in such ways.

Clark made it up the payphone and inserted two quarters John's uncle gave him. Then dialed his house number. The second ring was quickly answered by Martha Kent.

"HELLO!" She spat franticly.

"MOM! It's me Clark!"

"CLARK!" She screamed back, allowing her Husband to hear.


End file.
